


Tea's Oneshots for their OCs

by TheCoffeeGreyhound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boston, Bugs, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drag Queens, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I need a hug, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex Character, Jorōgumo, Lots of Murder, M/M, Monsterfucking, New York City, Other, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Smoking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, let me write my trash, so much murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeGreyhound/pseuds/TheCoffeeGreyhound
Summary: So I've decided I need to get my shit together and actually write about my poor suffering children. Yayyyyyyyyy. I'm just gonna do oneshots for now but I might have the strength to do a coherent storyline in the future. Eventually. Maybe.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s), Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Tea's Oneshots for their OCs

**What's up y'all? I'm Tea and I'm working on this little story of mine. She's not nearly finished, or even halfway done, but she's here and she wants to be seen. I can't currently do good human brain things like form a coherent, continuous story, but I'll give y'all my random bursts of inspiration, even if they are few and far between. The next time a chapter is posted, it's gonna be about a girl with superhuman powers. Her name is Lucy, and using her powers makes her chronic fatigue verrrrrryyyyy bad. Take a shot every time I give a character trauma or chronic illness. Take 2 if it's both.**


End file.
